Bittersweet Holiday
by ICanRelateToSeverusSnape
Summary: This is SLASH. SS/HP,it has no specific year. Feel free to comment,criticize,and complement. This is rate M so if your under 17 please don't read!


Bittersweet Holiday

Rating: Mature

Authors Note: I haven't written Slash/Yaoi in about 5 years, so please forgive me *Bows*

If you more experienced in writing yaoi/slash then I would gladly accept any tips and guidance.

WARNING: Contains strong language if your under 17 then this story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter the belong to J.K Rowling

"C'mon Harry!" "Let me stay with you!" Harry laughed lightly.

"No Ron you need to go home." Ron noticed that harry put his head down.

"You have to go celebrate Christmas with you family." "Pleas Harry join me and my family!"

Harry lightly patted Ron's shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Ron I'll be fine here."

Harry walked down the empty hallways of Hogwarts trying to find professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter there you are." Harry quickly turned around. "Professor McGo-"

"Mr. Potter I'm sorry but you have to stay with Severus." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Why! "Why can't I stay with you?" "Or professor Dumbledore?"

"Mr. Potter Dumbledore is out and I'll be going out as well." McGonagall patted Harry's shoulder and quickly left.

Harry scurried up to the owl room. He looked out to the horizon."Damn what's this fucking feeling?" "God I feel happy and disappointed." Harry quickly put his hand on his stomach. "It's  
like a bittersweet feeling." "Bitter because, I have to spend my holiday with Sanpe." " Sweet because, I don't have to spend it with the Dursleys."

Harry woke up and heard a strange noise. He slowly opened his eyes. "How long are you planning on sleeping Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly shot up. "Pr…Professor Snape!" "What are you doing here?"

Snape tossed Harry his clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed Potter."

"We haven't got all day." Harry quickly put on his clothes.

"Pr…Professor where are we going?" Snape shot Harry a glare. Harry quickly looked the other way. "Well Potter if you must know, I'm having trouble finding a root for my potion." "So who better to help me find it." It almost sounded like an insult but Harry strangely took it as a compliment. They reached outside only to see that it was covered in snow.

"Well Potter star searching."

Harry started shivering. "Professor it's cold, can we go in now!" Snape ignored his comment. "Just suck it up and keep searching Potter." Harry started to feel a bit cold but also a little warm."

"Professor why are there white rabbit's everywhere?" "There are lots of them."

"Potter you're not making any sense." He turned around only to find Harry lying in the snow.

Snape quickly ran to aid Harry. He felt his head. "Damn he's burning up." He quickly picked up Harry in his arms. Harry was grabbing onto Sanpe's robe when he started shaking violently. "Fuck don't tell me he has hyperthermia as well."

He took him to Madame Pomfrey, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell is everybody when you need them!"

Harry buried his face in Snape's robe trying to get warm. Snape took Harry to his private chambers, where he made a potion to reduce Harry's fever and help his body temperature. Harry laid in Sanpe's bed while he watched carefully over Harry. Snape walked up to him and carefully examined his face. He slowly ran his hand across his face when he suddenly started waking up. Snape quickly pulled his hand away and took a few steps back.

Harry gave a light cough. "Where am I?" Sanpe walked up to Harry. "You're sleeping in my room on my bed."

Harry thought Snape was angry at him.

"Well that's not important" "So rest for now." Snape turned but Harry grabbed hi robe and stopped him from walking any further.

Snape looked down and saw Harry crying. "Please don't go." "Stay with me." Snape silenced Harry with a kiss. Harry gasped which let Sanpe explore his mouth using his tongue. Snape slid his hand down Harry's bare chest.

He teased Harry's nipples. "Profe-ngh" "Well Potter you're covered in your drool."

Sanpe stroked the tip of Harry's cock. Harry had to keep himself from moaning.

Snape inserted a finger in Harry. Harry yelped. "N…No!" "Out!" Snape shoved two other fingers in. "You don't mean it Potter." "Your sucking my fingers right in." Snape began to finger fuck Harry until he tired of it.

Harry tried to avoid looking at Snape. "Th…This isn't wha-" "Isn't it Mr. Potter." "You're the one who asked if I would stay." Snape conjured a liquid. He poured it on his cock. He poked Harry with the tip of his cock. Sanpe entered Harry, which made him scream. He slowly began thrusting in Harry. Harry suddenly threw his hands over Snape's neck.

He began to cry, which made Snape stop. Snape pulled out of Harry. He gently laid Harry on the bed.

Snape saw Harry crying. "Po-Harry whats wrong?" Harry looked up.

"You said my first name." Snape kissed Harry. "Of course I did Harry." "I'm sorry Sn-Severus I just wasn't re-" Snape kissed Harry. "I'll do it more gently."

Sanpe entered Harry again. He started out gently but he began to thrust faster. Harry felt Snape emptying his seed inside of him.

Snape cleaned up with a simple spell. "So Harry how do you feel?" Harry kissed snape. "Now I know what I was feeling." He snuggled close to Snape. "It wasn't a bittersweet feeling, it was love." Snape kissed Harry "Your right Harry it is love."

A/N: SO did ya like it. C'mon don't lie. D'you think it was bad? D'you think it was good. Please R&R. Also feel bloody free to put wha'cha thought about it. Feel free to criticize ,comment, and complement.


End file.
